


His world died

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes loved having his love by his side. So when he heard about a hideout that needed to be cleared, of course he invited him along. He never thought things would go so wrong. That a simple mission would turn into a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware, I broke your characters.

Why had he done this? Why had he invited him along? This was a clumsy mess that didn’t even need his personal attention. He should be in his private room at Tartarus with the boy beside him or at their home instead of here. What had he been thinking?

“Reyes?”  
He focused back on his surroundings, smiling at the boy beside him.  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Are you ready or do you just want to keep standing here all day?”  
“I could stand here a little bit longer. The view before me is breathtaking.”  
“Really, Reyes”, Scott sighed, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair. “Now is not the time. We have some left over Outcasts to deal with.”  
“The Collective has some left over Outcasts to deal with. Why are you here?”  
Scott placed both hands on his shoulders, leaning in to steal a kiss.  
“You asked me to be here. Remember? The call that interrupted our quiet night in? You saying join me as you got dressed?”  
He did. And in doing so thought of a way to tease his love.

“Quiet night in? Is that what we were going for? Because you have never been what I call quiet.”  
“Don’t hear any complaints from you.” Scott examined his pistol before sliding it back into its holster. “We’ve fought together before, Reyes. This isn’t any different.”  
“I know.” Scott was right. They had fought together before. And Scott was more than capable of taking care of himself. But the worry he felt just wouldn’t go away.” But I could have left you at home tonight. Enjoying your time off. This won’t take but a couple of hours. Why didn’t I?”  
“Because you love being around me and you couldn’t bear to be parted from my side?”

“I believe Reyes was more concerned about leaving you alone in the house”, SAM interrupted. “Last time he did so, you started a fire.”  
Reyes chuckled as Scott’s smile turned into a pout.  
“Only a small one”, Scott insisted. “And I wasn’t going to---“  
“I believe we’ve wasted enough time standing around. You should get into position”, SAM said. “Unless you want to pout some more.”

“SAM’s right.” Scott’s pout turned into a glare directed at him. “About the getting into position. Nothing else, I swear”, he said, holding up both hands. “The others have waited for us long enough. Get going. That mine isn’t going to plant itself.”  
“You and I are having a talk after this.”  
“I look forward to it.” He pulled Scott close for one last kiss.  
“I was talking to SAM.” Scott pulled free from his grasp and started walking away but then stopped and returned to him.  
“Forget something”, he teased.  
“Yes.” Scott kissed his cheek. “Love you.” He then turned and walked away again before Reyes could say a thing.

Reyes watched him walk halfway to the building in the distance that their intelligence had said ten Outcasts were hiding out in before turning and joining the others.  
“Everyone ready?” The four people he and Scott had agreed on were also more than capable. And two of them had watched Scott’s back multiple times before.  
“When do we move out”, Cora asked.  
“Yeah”. Vetra said. “Scott wasn’t too clear on the plan when he asked us here.”  
“We didn’t fully work it out until the shuttle ride here.” He turned to his two men. He knew Cruz was great in the field but he had never worked with the man she had suggested join them. “Cruz? Baten? You ready?”  
“Of course, boss.”  
“What’s the signal”, Baten asked.  
“He is.”

They all watched as Scott approached the door of the building and knocked. He turned and waved at Reyes. Reyes placed his head in his hands and groaned as the others looked at him in confusion.  
“Why I thought he’d follow the plan. Should have insisted I do this part.”  
“What do we do now”, Cruz asked.  
“Hold and hope he doesn’t get his foolish self killed.”  
“So just an average mission then”, Vetra chuckled.  
“I heard that”, Scott said, over the comm.  
“You were suppose to”, Reyes said. “Scott, what the hell-“

He broke off as he saw the door slide open. He couldn’t see Scott’s expression but he could picture the idiotic grin as his face as he stared down the surprised Outcast who had opened the door.  
“Hey, neighbour. You wouldn’t happen to have a cup of sugar I could borrow”, Scott asked, the blue of his biotics surrounding him by the end of the question he didn’t wait for a response for. He charged inside instead. Inside to where Reyes knew ten Outcasts were.

“Damn it. Go now”, he ordered, taking off running towards the building and the sounds of gunfire. Scott met them at the door, not even out of breath.  
“Hey. Bad news, they did not have any sugar in there. Good news is-“  
“You killed them all?”  
“Almost.” The sound of a singularity collapsing came from behind him. “Now I killed them all.”  
“Scott, what the fuck were you thinking?” He had heard Scott took risks in the field but this was... “That was stupid and reckless and-“  
“The best way to make sure no one important got hurt.” Scott patted his arm. “We’ll argue about it later. Let’s go home.”

Yes, they would be. He did see Scott’s idea was sound. And if it had been anyone else in that building, he would have agreed with them whole heartily. But it had been Scott in there alone. His husband. His whole world. He’d risk anyone else to keep him safe. If he would have thought of Scott’s plan first he’d-.  
“You would have done the exact same thing if you had thought of it first, Reyes. And you know it.”  
“I would have followed our agreed on before plan.” Damn him. When had he become so easy to read? “But you’re right. The time to argue is later. Let’s get out of here.”

They started walking back to the shuttle, Scott’s hand secure in his.  
“You mad, Reyes”, Scott murmured, so no one else would overhear.  
“It was a good plan. The only problem I had with it was...”  
“It was me.”  
Scott stopped walking, pulling him to a stop as well. The others didn’t notice and continued on to the shuttle.  
“Reyes, you know me. You know what I do. I’m the Pathfinder. It’s my job to be first. You married me even though...”  
“I know all that but seeing it in action today was...”

They both trailed off, unable to find the words to reassure each other.  
“Continue to fight smart, Pathfinder. I don’t think I could survive-“  
Scott silenced him with a kiss. Reyes answered with one of his own, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him, holding him as close as both of their armours allowed.  
Scott shuddered in his grip, a sharp gasp escaping him. That wasn’t normal in public behaviour from his love. He opened his eyes to see Scott’s were open as well. His mouth was frozen in the gasp he had made but no further sound escaped him.

“Scott? What is it?” Scott’s legs gave out, the sudden weight making Reyes drop both of them to the ground. “Scott! My love, talk to me.”  
“SAM”, Scott finally whispered.  
“Just hold on”, SAM answered. “I’m... Stay with us, Scott.”  
“Sorry. Reyes.” He reached his hand out towards him. Reyes took it as he noticed the blood puddle spreading out from under Scott. A puddle that seemed to grow by the second.

“No, no, no. Help”, he screamed toward the shuttle. “Help. Scott’s...” No. This couldn’t be happening. All the Outcasts were dead. What had happened? No. He was focusing on the wrong thing. He reached under Scott, trying to find the wound. Trying to stop the rapidly growing puddle. “You’re going to be fine, Scott. Just stay with us. Stay with me. Where did you get hit?”

“Lower”, Scott groaned, eyelids fluttering. “Center. Twice. Sorry. I love-“  
“No”, Reyes snapped, as tears started to stream down his face. He couldn’t find the spot, his fingers slipping in the blood. Scott’s blood. His husband’s blood. “Don’t you dare do that. You’re going to be fine.”  
He refused to consider the alternative. Refused to let the worst to happen. Scott couldn’t... No. Not possible. He wouldn’t survive it. Scott was his everything. “Just hold on, baby. Stay with me.”  
“’Kay”, Scott murmured, closing his eyes. “Kiss me.”

He did so, sobbing as he tasted blood on Scott’s lips. How could this have happened? Scott couldn’t leave him. They had just started their life together. This was their fucking honeymoon.  
“Reyes.”  
“I’m here, baby. Stay here with me. Please.”  
“Want to. Can’t.” Scott opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Love you.”  
“I love you too. SAM, do something. Fix this. Now.”  
“Attempting to. The damage is... Stay with us, Scott.”  
“Sorry.” Scott closed his eyes. “SAM, transfer...“ Scott’s voice faded away. His chest stopped moving. Reyes threw himself over him and sobbed as his world died.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat up in bed, his heart racing in his chest, images from his nightmare still running through his head. Scott, dead on the ground. His blood staining his hands. It had been a horrible nightmare. One that almost happened today.

But it hadn’t. Scott was still alive. Wasn’t he? He had to see him. Had to touch him to be sure. He reached to turn on the lamp but froze as his hand found the switch. Yes, he wanted to see him but he didn’t want to wake him. Scott barely got enough sleep as it was. He could wait until his eyes adjusted. But until then...

He reached for Scott in the dark. His fingers found nothing but a warm spot on the mattress. No. It couldn’t be. It was just a nightmare. Wasn’t it? He turned on the light to find Scott’s side empty.  
“No”, he moaned. “No. It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.” Right? It had to be. “Scott! Scott, please answer me. Where are you?”  
“Right here.”

He whirled around to see Scott standing in the bedroom doorway.  
“Can’t a guy get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom without his husband waking up the neighbourhood?”  
“Scott.” He launched out of bed and wrapped himself around Scott. “Don’t ever leave me.”  
“Unless you wanted me to wet the bed, I... Reyes?” His joking demeanor disappeared. “What is it?”

No. He couldn’t say. He was too old to be having nightmares.  
“Nothing. Let’s go back to bed.”  
“Not until you-“  
“Bed. It’s late. You need the sleep.” He forced himself to let go and return to the bed. Scott didn’t move.  
“Something is obviously bothering you.”  
“I’m fine.” He patted the empty space beside him. “Come on. Get back into bed.”  
“Not until you stop lying to me.”  
Damn it, he was. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face.  
“I had a nightmare.”

“Oh, Reyes”, Scott murmured, before walking over and getting into bed beside him. “And what? You’re ashamed?”  
“A bit. I’m a little old for them.”  
“Uh huh. But I’m not?”  
“The things you’ve been through-“  
“The things I’ve been through? What about what you went through?”  
“Pales in comparison. Habitat 7. Meridian.”  
“Don’t need a recap. I lived it.”  
“Exactly. Nothing I could possibly go through-“  
“Hey.” Scott wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “Just because my traumas were more... epic doesn’t mean you haven’t suffered equally or greater than me. So stop that right now. Okay?”  
“Scott...”  
Scott ran a hand down his chest.

“You’ve helped me so much. The only times I ever truly slept before Meridian were when I was beside you. You gave me a safe place to just be me. And then you helped with the battle for Meridian. The leader of the exiles helping the Initiative.”  
“Didn’t do it to help the Initiative. Did it because you needed me.”  
“I did. And I do. I owe you so much. I wouldn’t be here without you. So, please. Talk to me. Let me help you. Talking to you helps me. Talk to me. What happened in your nightmare?”  
“It was stupid.”  
“Pretty sure I’ve said that before too. Please.” Scott kissed him, his lips feather light on his own. “Tell me.”  
He considered lying or refusing to talk. But Scott was right. Talking through his nightmares helped Scott. Maybe it would help him too. 

“It was the mission we did today. Well, yesterday now, I guess.”  
“What changed?”  
“That sniper you spotted when you were going to kiss me.”  
“That was an amazing shot, if I do say so myself. He didn’t even know I saw him and then he was dead.”  
“You were dead.” He slid his hand to the small of Scott’s back, right where he figured the bullets hit in his nightmare. “You died. In my arms. There was nothing SAM or I could do. You were gone so fast.”  
“Reyes”, Scott murmured, kissing him before wiping away the tears he hadn’t even realized he had shed. “It’s alright. I’m here. That didn’t happen. I’m alive. None of that happened.”  
“I know but...” He remembered the grief, the hopelessness as Scott’s eyes closed for the last time. The blood coating his hands. “It was so real”, he said, hugging Scott tight. “I could smell the blood. Your blood on the ground. My world ended.”

“No, it didn’t. That wasn’t real. I’m still here. Still alive. Still breathing.”  
“Keep doing that, okay? Continue to fight smart. Promise me.”  
“I promise. When I’m out there, all I want to do is come home to this. To you. To my husband.”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of hearing that.” He pulled away to smile at Scott.  
“Don’t think I’ll get tired of saying it.” Scott brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. “You okay now? Do you need anything?”  
“Only you. Now and forever.”  
“That I can do.” Scott lay down and pulled him on top of him.  
“My love.” He placed a hand over Scott’s heart before kissing him. “My world.”


End file.
